


Sleep is Nice, Headaches are Not

by KircheFuchs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Michael is gay, Mr Heere supports the gays, So do I, This is the first fanfic I've actually completed, Tumblr Prompt, jeremy is bi, my boyos need sleep, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KircheFuchs/pseuds/KircheFuchs
Summary: Person A walked into their house, threw their bag on a chair, and laid down on the floor with  an air of defeat.Person B walked in a few hour later, saw Person A on the ground, and set to work.They picked up a few blankets and a couple pillows.Then Person B walked over to Person A, laid everything out, and proceeded to lay down with Person A.Person A slowly curled up to Person B and fell into a restful sleep.Jeremy is Person AMichael is Person B





	Sleep is Nice, Headaches are Not

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

Today had not been a good day for Jeremy.

He had had a headache all day, starting as barely noticeable at the start, and ending up throbbing by the end. The loud noises of everyday high-school life definitely didn't help either. So when Jeremy got home and he threw his bag on the couch, and lied down on the carpet with an air of defeat. You couldn't really blame him. Although Jeremy could partially be blamed for his headache in the first place.

He knew all too well that he shouldn't have stayed up till midnight watching YouTube videos.  
He knew that staring at his bright phone screen and staying up late would not be good for his head in the morning.  
But of course, like the idiot he was, he did it anyway.  
And now he's paying the price.

He lied there for a while, trying not to think about the reason he decided it was a good idea to watch videos all night. That reason being that he had figured out that has a pretty big Bi crush on his best friend of 12 years. Turns out he's had this crush for who knows how long, but only put two and two together last night. Which is why he decided to watch videos, to distract himself from the fact that he couldn't think of anything other than Michael and his newly realized crush on the boy.

Speaking of Michael, he would be coming over soon to play AOTD like they planned the previous day. But Jeremy really wasn't in the mood for moving at the moment, plus the door was unlocked so Michael could let himself in. No need for Jeremy to get up off the floor just yet. He was too busy rethinking his life and the choices he'd made, like the whole Squip fiasco, that was not fun for anyone involved.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Michael walked through the door to see the mess that was his best friend lying on the floor as if he were dead.

Michael chuckled a little at the sight, "Dude, you okay?"

"No," Jeremy whined through the carpet, "my head hurts and I'm rethinking my life decisions,"

And with that Michael got to work, screw Apocalypse of the Damned for now, his friend (and lowkey crush since forever) needed him, and he always comes first. He set his bag down next to Jeremy's and immediately set off to get everything he needed. After a minute or two he came back with some blankets, pillows, Mtn Dew Red, and Ibuprofen.

"Okay Jere, take these Ibuprofen and this Mountain Dew Red. You look like you really need some sleep, so that's what we're gonna do. Got it?" Michael said, handing Jeremy the items and setting up the pillows and blankets.

"Wow, sometimes I forget how well you know me, thanks." Jeremy stated, sitting up and taking the pills and a swig of the Mtn dew.

"Don't mention it, it's not like you wouldn't do the same for me." Michael smiled and sat down next to Jeremy.

"Anyways, from the look of you, you didn't get a whole ton of sleep last night. Got a reason for that?"

Jeremy stayed silent for a bit, he had to think through what he was going to say. It's not like he could just tell Michael that he found out he had a huge crush on him so he distracted himself with YouTube videos until he passed out from exhaustion. Well, he could, but it probably wouldn't end well. So vague answer it is!

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I started thinking about random things, then I sorta realized something pretty big about myself and started rethinking my whole like, 'cause I really should have figured it out sooner, so I decided to distract myself from the revelation with YouTube until I inevitably passed out." Oops, that was a bit longer than Jeremy anticipated. But it's still just as vague, so he couldn't really complain. Unfortunately, Michael seemed to notice the vagueness.

"Mind telling me what you realized about yourself that made you rethink your life?"

"Uhh-"

Gee, great response Jeremy, you're totally not going to make him more curious. Then again, if he tried, he still wouldn't have to tell the full truth. After all while figuring out he has a crush on Michael he also pretty much figured out he's Bi. So he could just tell that to Michael, right?

Jeremy turned to Michael to give a proper answer, and immediately regretted it. Just looking at Michael's face just caused all his thoughts from the night before to come flooding back to him. Causing his face to heat up and lose the ability to speak. Yet by some magic he was granted the ability to squeak out, "I- I'm Bi."

Michael seemed surprised for a second, but it quickly faded. "Wow, uh, thanks for telling me dude. Man, if your realization off your sexuality was anything like mine, you definitely need some sleep. So let's shut up already and get you to sleep." Emphasizing his statement by lying down and extending his arms, inviting Jeremy to cuddle with him.

Jeremy quickly obliged and buried his face in Michael's hoodie, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him. Thankfully it did so rather quickly and the two boys lied like that for the next few hours in blissful sleep.

Later when Jeremy began to wake up, he promptly noticed how close his face was to Michael's. Which did not help his crush on the taller boy. Turns out, while they were asleep the boys ended up getting tangled together. So while Jeremy's brain short circuited and shut down, Michael began to stir awake and take in the situation as well.

After promptly assessing the situation, Michael opened his mouth to say something.  
However he was quickly cut off by a wild unfiltered Jeremy appearing and blurting "Can I kiss you."

'Wow Jeremy, just brilliant. Now you're really screwed. You dug this hole, might as well die in it.'

Were Jeremy's last thoughts before he was cut off by a very surprised and flustered Michael closing the gap between them. It took him a second to process, having just woken up a minute earlier, but Jeremy was quick to reciprocate.

It was a short but sweet kiss, and didn't last long. But it didn't have to, to the boys it was perfect for a first kiss. After pulling apart Michael was the first to speak up.

"Jere, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well I guess we can thank my lack of a filter after waking up for saving us the time." Jeremy responded before dissolving into laughter. Michael soon joined in, but both of the boys had stopped when Mr Heere walked in on them with one question on his mind.

"So, are you two boys dating yet, or do we all have to keep waiting."

Michael and Jeremy both sat up and looked between each other and Mr Heere. Michael, being the ever-so brave one answered him.

"Well Mr Heere, I think that's what we're all wondering right now. So Jeremy, would you do the honor of being the Boyf to my Riends?" Michael asked with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I don't know.." Jeremy started, pretending to be thinking hard about it. Which quickly dissolved into a dorky smile as he playfully hit Michael's arm and finished, "Of course you nerd!" Before dissolving into laughter once again.

"Good to see you have finally worked out your feelings." Mr Heere smiled and left to get back to whatever he was doing before.

Today had been a great day for Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it crap? I hope not.
> 
> Mr. Heere totally took pictures on them sleeping. And he totally sent them to Michael so he could use them as blackmail.


End file.
